


Red

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bullying, How Do I Tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: Jisung's savior comes in the form of a pretty guy with red eyes
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Was the first one-shot I published  
Also published in wattpad  
Not edited  
@Anemone_lj_forever

A punch to his face

A hand pulling his hair

A kick to his stomach

He was already used to it. Everyday when he comes to school this happens to him. His parents are in dead. No friends, no one to talk to. No one to seek comfort. He was alone.

When the others leave him he tried to stand up. Stumbling a bit but still managing to stand. He leans on the wall for support and makes his way to the clinic. He opens the clinic door and limps in. The moment the nurse sees him she runs forward and guides to one of the beds. "Jisung! Oh my...It's worse than yesterdays. Jisung honey, you can't let them do this to you. We have to tell the principal. It's getting worse everyday," the nurse says while inspecting Jisung's new bruises. "We can't, they'll just target me more. And I'm already used to it noona," Jisung whispers.

The nurse looks at Jisung sadly and continues to bandage Jisung's bruises. When she was done she pats Jisungs head softly, "Hey, you know noona is gere for you right. I told you before I'll be the big sister that you need. And please take care of yourself. This have to stop Jisung." The nurse smiles softly and turns to leave. "Uhhh noona wait. I've been going here everyday and I don't even know you're name..." Jisung says. "Dahyun, Kim Dahyun," she says with a smile. "Thanks, Dahyunnie noona."

She turns and leaves Jisung alone. Jisung looks at the time and sighs, 'Great, I'm 20 minutes late'. He grabs his things and makes his way to the door. He was walking along the corridor, not looking at where he was going. When he suddenly bumped into someone, they bumped really hard making them both fall. He wasn't really listening to his surroundings so he didn't hear what the boy say.

The other stood up and dusted himself. He walked towards Jisung who was still frozen in place. He grabs hold of Jisung hand to help him stand but Jisung suddenly flinches and moves away. "H-hey. Are you okay?I'm sorry I bumped into you. I didn't mean to. I kind of lost..." the boy explains, looking at Jisung with worried eyes. Jisung looks at the other, he was tall, and kind of cute, and really handsome, but the weird thing was his eyes, they were colored silver. 

"Y-you're eyes..." Jisung stutters. The other looks suprised for a second before smilling again, "They're contact lenses. But hey could you stand up before the other students come out of their room. I don't wanna look like I'm bullying you." The other takes Jisung hand and pulls him up.

"You don't have to worry about looking bullying me, I experience it all the time..." Jisung mumbles, hoping that the wouldn't hear. Fortunately, he didn't, "Pardon?" Jisung just shakes his head and picks his things up. "I'm Minho by the way," the other suddenly says. Jisungs looks at the other and mumbles his name, "Jisung..." Minho smiles and pats Jisung's head, "What a cute name, it suits you."

Jisung blushes softly and looks away. No one ever complimented him before, this was a first. But then he remembers everything that have happened to him before, and thinks that Minho will do just the same.

Minho notices the change in Jisungs expression, so he tries to lighten up the tension, "Hey umm, Jisung, could you tell me where my next class is..." Minho chuckles lightly and shows Jisung his schedule. Jisung takes it and scans over the schedule, "Well, other than the last period we all got the same classes." Minho smiles and excitedly exclaims, "Really?!"

"Yup, so I guess you can just follow me," Jisung mumbles. Jisung looks at his watch, "But we're still 15 minutes early for the second period so I guess we can find a seat near the classroom." Minho nods and follows Jisung around.

He takes in the boys looks, he have a bondages on most of his exposed body parts. Both of his arms, were covered in bondages almost looking like a mummy. There was a patch on the left side of his jaw. And a forming black eye on his left eye.

He noticed and earlier while talking, but he was to absorbed to Jisungs cuteness to even pay attention to it. But now that he was observing the boy he couldn't help but wonder, Who had hurt this cute boy?

It made him boil in anger. He wanted to punch whoever had hurt this boy. Still curious he decided to man up and ask the boy, "Uhmmm. Sungie, if you don't mind me asking. Who did this to you?"

Jisung stopped walking for a moment before continuing again. "Almost everyone, but mostly Jackson and his friends..." Jisung said it so softly that it was almost impossible to hear, but Minho still heard it. "Jackson?"

They stopped infront of a room and sat on a bench near it. Jisung remained silent for a moment before answering, "You'll see when we enter the classroom later." Minho didn't push anymore. He just stared at the other.

A few minutes later the the students left the room and went to their next class. They stood up and went inside being the first ones inside. The teacher greeted them and let them choose their seats. Jisung chose to sat at the very back near the window, Minho sitting beside him. "I suggest you don't sit beside me, you want anything bad to happen to you," Jisung whispered.

Minho shakes his head and smiles softly, "I want to sit here, and besides I want to be friends with you." Jisung looks out the window and mumbles, "You can't..." Minho's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Why not?" Jisung smiles sadly and answers, "You'll see soon enough."

A few minutes later student's start entering the classroom. They all look at Jisung and Minho's direction. Some even whispering. The teachers starts her lesson but get's called on a meeting. So she left her students with a few activities to answer.

Suddenly a guy walks up to them, "So our little Jisungie here gains a new friend?"

**Jisung's P.O.V**  
It's them again. What do they want?They just beat me up earlier. Is it because of Minho?Are they going beat Minho up because he is with me?

No...

Just beat me up...

But not him...

I was just staring at Jackson waiting for his next move, or whatever he's going to say next. "Hey new kid, Don't befriend this kid. You don't want to get into trouble do you? Come with us," Jackson says while smirking.

Minho doesn't answer and keeps on a straight face. "Hey kid! I'm talking to you! Are you deaf or what?!" Minho sighs and looks a me.

Is he finally going to leave me? I knew it... Everyone's going to leave. Well, I did say that he can't be friends with me. Did he realize that this is the reason?

He stares at me for a moment before standing up harshly, making his chair fall back. He looks at me for a moment before facing Jackson, for a moment there I thought I saw his eyes...turn red...

But that's not possoble right?

"I'm assuming you're Jackson right?" Minho asks with a straight face. Jackson smirks and answers, "Yeah I'm Jackson. I'm guessing this trash told you? Just leave him be. His not worth your time. So now may I know your name beautiful? Or should I just call you mine?" The classroom erupts in cheers but Minho still keeps a straight face.

"Don't call him trash. You're the trash here. And you want to know my name? You don't deserve to know my name. Leave him alone or else..." Minho threatens still keeping his straight face. Jackson's smirk fall and he raises an eyebrow, "Or what? You can't do anything to me. You'll be just like him."

Minho stands straight and walks slowly towards Jackson. I also stand up, my hands are getting sweaty. I'm scared to what Jackson can do to Minho.

Minho stands infront of Jackson and leans over his ear. It looked like he was whispering something, and whatever it is it sure did make Jackson scared.

Minho walks back to his seat and picks his chair up. He sits and ruffles his hair and smiles at me. He pulls me down to sit and ruffles my hair, "Don't worry, nothings gonna happen."

I don't know why but somehow he made me feel safe. Something in his words comforted me.

**Minho's P.O.V**  
What does this guy want? He looks arrogant. Something about him wants me too punch him straight in the face.

"Hey new kid, Don't befriend this kid. You don't want to get into trouble do you? Come with us,"

Oh...

Assuming from his way of speaking. He's the Jackson that Sungie is talking about. The one who beat him up. Knowing this it made my blood boil even more.

I'm trying to keep myself calm so I just stayed silent and kept a straight face. If I don't calm down I might do something that I might regret.

"Hey kid! I'm talking to you! Are you deaf or what?!" I sigh and look at Jisung. He looks worried. 'Don't worry Sungie, Everythings going to be ok,' I wanted to say to him. But this bitch was still here so I have to take care of him first.

I stand up and let my chair fall, "I'm assuming you're Jackson right?" Jackson smirks at me and answers, "Yeah I'm Jackson. I'm guessing this trash told you? Just leave him be. His not worth your time. So now may I know your name beautiful? Or should I just call you mine?"

Trash? How dare he? My Sungie is not trash. Okay calm down Minho you can't hurt anyone. And mine? wtf? I'd rather call Jisung 'MINE' than be called mine by this idiot.

"Don't call him trash. You're the trash here. And you want to know my name? You don't deserve to know my name. Leave him alone or else..." Jackson looses his smirl and raises a brow at me, "Or what? You can't do anything to me. You'll be just like him."

Oh really? You don't know me. I can do a lot of things to you if you hurt my precious Jisungie.

I fixed my posture and walked slowly to Jackson. I could feel Jisung also stand up, I could feel his nervousness. I wanted to hold him tell him it's gonna be fine. But this bitch is still in the way soo...

The moment I reached him I leaned to his ear and creepily said, "Don't try me Jackson. You don't know the things that I could do to you and your friends. I could think of ways to hurt you if you even touch a strand of hair of my Jisungie." I heard him suck a breath and I smirked.

He scowls at me and leaves me and Sungie alone. I turn back to my seat and picked my chair up. I sit on it and sigh, this is gonna be a long day. I look at Jisung and he was still standing up. I pull him down to his seat and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, nothings gonna happen."

I smile when he somehow relaxes. Well atleast Jisungie is with me.

**Author's P.O.V**

2 months went by fast. Jisung and Minho grew closer by then. Jisung learning that Minho was 2 years older than him. And Minho meeting Nurse Dahyun who Jisung introduced as his older sister. Nurse Dahyun was overjoyed when she saw Jisung with no more bruises. At first she was worried when Jisung didn't go to the clinic because she was used to Jisung going to the clinic everyday. But she jumped happily when she learned that the reason Jisung didn't go to the clinic anymore is because the bullying stopped because of Jisungs new friend.

Minho would always wait by the door of Jisungs last room. Minho's teacher would always let them go early, so he had the time to wait for Jisung.

Students started pilling out of the classroom. He was looking for the other when his eyes were suddenly covered. He smiles softly, "Sungie?" He heard the other giggle and release his eyes.

"Hyungie! It was boring without you!" Jisung complains with a pout. "You say that everyday," Minho chuckles. "But it's true!"

"Okay okay, now stop that pouting. Makes me want to eat you," Minho says. Jisung blushes hard and hides his face on the crook of Minho's neck, "Hyung!"

Minho chuckles and ruffles the boys hair, "Let's go?" Jisung nods enthusiastically and gives Minho one last hug. They were walking in silence or more like Minho was walking. Jisung insisted to be carried by older with a pout and who could resist that cute pout of his? Not Minho. So he ended up carrying the younger. But he wasn't complaining he loved the feeling of the younger pressed against him.

"Hyung?" Jisung suddenly called. Minho hummed in acknowledgement. "Uhmm...Could you...Could you stay with me for the night?" Jisung asked. Minho agreed immidiately making the younger excited. "Let me just get something inside first ok?" Minho said when they arrived infront of Minho's house. Jisung agreed and said that he'll wait outside.

Jisung was just humming softly infront of the gate when he was suddenly pulled towards an alley way. His mouth was covered so he couldn't scream. He was pushed back againts the wall his back aching from the impact.

He looked at culprits and what he saw made him shake in fear.

Jackson...

"You! You were the reason I got humiliated infront of the whole classroom! And I couldn't even seduce one boy!" Jackson shouted. He was shouting all the things that happened to him becuase of Minho's rejection. And most importantly the threat.

They never talked about it. Minho never mentioned it to him. But now that Jackson was talking about it, he wondered will Minho save him now.

" Don't you know how scared I was when he threathened me like that! The others even left me! But now-now I won't be afraid! If the only way to get revenge on him is trough you then I'll gladly do it all again!"

Jackson pulled Jisung by the hair. Punching him in the stomach a few times before throwing him the ground. His head hitting the ground harshly making his head spin and bleed. Jackson straddled him and continued to punch him. He saw Jackson take a knife from behind him.

He closed his eyes and waited. He waited for the pain that came with being stabbed but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Minho holding Jackson up my the neck. But what really caught his attention was Minho's eyes.

Red

It was red. It was so red that it was glowing. It was red like blood. He saw pulled out of his thought when he heard Minho talk.

"I told you didn't I? I told you not to touch him! And yet here your are...Don't you remember what I told you?! Now, now...What to do to you? You've hurt my Jisungie...Simply hurting you is not enough..."

"Hyu-Hyungie," Jisung managed to say. Minho looks at him and smiles sweetly eyes still glowing red, "This will be fast baby, please don't look."

Jisung understood what he meant. He saw red eyes Minho a few times already. The first time he saw it he didn't believe it. But when he saw again he started researching. His Minho hyung wasn't a normal person. He was a vampire, and noble one at that. Noble are very possesive of their chosen mate.

At first Jisung observed the other. How he would act around him. His eyes would turn red when the younger was in danger. He didn't want to believe it but he has too. He might be a chosen mate. It was proved alot of times when the two were alone and cuddling. Minho would snuggle against his neck, then he would feel a hot breath against his neck but before he could feel a bite Minho would stand up and rush to the bathroom. He would catch a glimpse of the others eyes turning black.

"Sungie baby?" he suddenly heard. Jisung opened his eyes and saw Minho's face. He had little bit of blood on his cheek so Jisung raised his hands to wipe it off.

"Hyungie..." Minho looks at him and carried him towards Minho's house. Jisung doesn't dare look back to where they came from.

Minho gently placed Jisung on his bed and rushed to get the first aid kit. When he comes back to the bedroom he sees Jisung sleeping. He bandages the boy and changes the other clothes. He takes a shower and takes his bloody clothes to the washer.

When he walks in the bedroom he sees the other already awake, "Sungie?" Jisung looks up to him and smiled widely, "Hyungie! Are you okay?" "I should be the one asking you that."

Minho sits beside Jisung on the bed and pets the others head affectionately. Jisung fiddles with his fingers and speaks, "Hyungie...I know what you are...or atleast I have a idea..."

"You're a vampire aren't you..."

Minho sighs and looks away, "How did you know and how long?" Jisung starea at Minho and answers, "6 weeks...your eyes gave you away..."

Minho looks at Jisung confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes they would turn completely red when you're angry or when I'm hurt, sometime black when we're cuddling. I was curious why your eyes change colors...and well when I researched about it...They said vampire eyes usually change colors depending on their emotion or their chosen mates emotions..."

Jisung looks at Minho straight in the eyes after he said that. Minho sighs and stands up, "It's okay if you'll leave me...I'll understand..."

Jisung looks at Minho confusedly, "Who said I'm gonna leave?"

Minho turned his head so fast that it looked like it was gonna snap, "What? Aren't you afraid of me? Jisung I could you in a second if I wanted to."

Jisung just smiles and walks slowly towards Minho, he stumbles a bit because he was injured but he still managed. "Hyung, if you wanted to hurt you would have done so long ago. I trust you hyung. And...I love you..." Jisung hugged Minho and buried his face on the others chest.

Minho hugged Jisung so gard that it hurt but Jisung didn't complain. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Minho repeated and Jisung smiled so wide that it hurts his cheeks. 

They cuddle for a while before Jisung asked, "Uhhh, Hyung why does your eyes turn black?"

Minho smirks and sniffs Jisungs neck, "Are you sure you want to know?" Jisung has a idea but he wants to risk it so he nods. "It means we want to mate. We're hungry for our chosen mate...if it's human then we want to change our mate to be like us..."

Minho looks back at him and he sees the older with black eyes. Jisung gulps and hides his face on the olders neck. Minho chuckles and says, "When you're ready...Don't worry about it I won't hurt you..." Jisung doesn't answer and just continued cuddling to Minho. But not before pecking the older on the lips.

"Hyungie I love you..."

"I love you too Sungie..."


End file.
